Thunderbird
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Tak perduli kata siapapun, tak perduli kata dunia... Kita adalah negara yang tidak kenal kata menyerah! Merdeka, atau mati! Kami, bangsa Indonesia, tidak takut!"


**Title: **Thunderbird.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Drama.

**Summary: **"Tak perduli kata siapapun, tak perduli kata dunia... Kita adalah negara yang tidak kenal kata menyerah! Merdeka, atau mati! Kami, bangsa Indonesia, tidak takut!"

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Arthur Kirkland berada dipuncak masa kejayaannya. Dia menguasai hampir seluruh belahan dunia, baik negara maupun laut. Dia ditakuti oleh negara lain, mereka akan langsung menyingkir dari hadapannya, dan berdoa agar Arthur tidak menyakiti apalagi mengambil alih _vital-region _milik mereka.

Arthur merasa diatas angin, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menumbangkan kekuasaan dan angkatan senjata miliknya yang hebat dan kuat.

Tapi, dia akan segera berubah pikiran ketika sebuah telegram sampai diatas meja kerjanya. telegram yang berasal dari negara kepulauan terbesar di Asia Tenggara, Indonesia.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Brigadir Jenderal Mallaby..." Arthur mengeram, kedua matanya melebar seperti mata kucing yang terkena sinar lampu. "Tewas di Indonesia!" raungnya sekencang mungkin.

"I-Iya, S-Sir!" seorang prajurit yang bertugas membawakan telegram itu kehadapan pemimpinnya menciut ketakutan melihat atasannya terlihat seperti akan membunuhnya menggunakan pena tinta. "Te-telegram i-itu ba-baru sampai pa-pagi ini! mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Jenderal Mallaby meledak dan terbakar!"

Arthur tentu naik pitam. Salah satu Jenderal terkuatnya yang memang sedang berada di kawasan milik Indonesia, gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang tersebut untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Dan seharusnya Jenderal Mallaby beserta pasukan militer milik Arthur yang sebagian ikut bersamanya sedang pergi keliling kota menaiki mobil, ikut serta pula pimpinan militer dan sipil pihak Indonesia.

Dia tentu tidak menyangka kalau Jenderal Mallaby kemudian dinyatakan tewas mengenaskan disana, bukan?

"Siapkan senjata dan orang-orang," Arthur bangkit dari atas kursinya. Aura gelap memancar dari punggungnya, aura menusuk yang selalu keluar setiap kali dia akan turun berperang. "Kita akan mengunjungi Indonesia..." lanjutnya.

"Siap, Sir!"

Maka pergilah prajurit itu, memberikan hormat kepada Arthur sebelum dia keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sosok Arthur yang menyeringai bagai _bob cat _sempat terlihat dari ambang pintu, sebelum pintu tertutup seutuhnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kota Surabaya yang tadinya sepi dan sunyi senyap itu kini telah berubah menjadi kancah pertempuran. Bunyi tembakan senjata berada dimana-mana, deru mesin pesawat terbang di atas udara terasa menyakitkan telinga, dan ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang-orang berlarian di tengah jalan.

"Sialan!"

Seorang gadis berpakaian seragam tentara berwarna _beige _berlari menyisiri jalanan yang kotor dengan darah, reruntuhan batuan gedung, dan bahkan mayat manusia. Dibelakangnya beberapa pemuda ikut berlari, menghindari serangan dari belakang.

Indonesia. Dia terdesak, Arthur dan para prajurtinya tidak memberi ampun kepadanya. mereka ada dimana-mana, di daratan, di air, bahkan di angkasa. Gadis cantik itu bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan tembok bersama dengan prajuritnya yang masih tersisa. Mereka benar-benar terdesak, apalagi persenjataan mereka sangatlah terbatas. Nesia sendiri bahkan memakai bambu runcing sebagai senjatanya, mau di adu dengan milik Arthur yang menggunakan senjata api? Dia akan langsung mati ditempat.

Ditengah-tengah keadaan terdesak, suara dari radio menangkap perhatian mereka.

'_Bendera Merah Putih...'_

Suara bergelora milik seorang pemuda terdengar. Nesia mengenali suara siapa itu, itu adalah suara Bung Tomo! dia kira Bung Tomo sudah pergi mengungsi bersama yang lain, lantas darimanakah dia menyiarkan pesan radio ini?

'_Bukanlah bendera biasa! Ini adalah bukti dari semangat kita, tumpah darah saudara-saudara seperjuangan kita! Jangan pernah putus harapan, jangan pernah menyerah!'_

Nesia menyeringai. Begitupun pula para prajuritnya. Perkataan Bung Tomo membuat dada mereka panas, dan mengengam erat bambu runcing yang ada ditangan mereka.

'_Jangan pernah merasa takut! Terus berlari, menghadang para penjajah! Kita adalah bangsa Indonesia, bangsa yang kuat, tak akan kalah hanya kepada penjajah!'_ Bung Tomo tak henti-hentinya berbicara, dengan mantap dia berkata. _'Kibarkan bendera Indonesia! Merdeka, atau mati!'_

Nesia mendadak bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Dengarkah kalian semua! kita tidak akan tunduk kepada siapapun! Kita akan berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan dari negara lain, ayo, maju!" dia berlari menerjang jalanan yang menjadi medan perang, tanpa kenal rasa takut.

Para pemuda mengikuti jejak pemimpin mereka. mereka secara beriringan keluar dari balik persembunyian, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bambu runcing mereka keatas langit senja.

Sementara itu, Ktut Tantri, melihat kancah pertempuran dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Wanita berdarah Amerika itu tak menyangka, kalau hanya melalui pidato-pidatonya saja, Bung Tomo telah dapat mengobarkan semangat para Prajurit Indonesia.

Ia pun juga tak mau kalah, dia menyiarkan pidato-pidato revolusi dalam bahasa Inggris ke seluruh dunia melalui Radio Pemberontakan, memberitahukan kekuatan Indonesia yang sesungguhnya ke mata Dunia.

'_Tak perduli kata siapapun, Tak perduli kata dunia_,' Bung Tomo melanjutkan, dia mengeritkan dahi, giginya berderet dengan kencang seraya dia berbicara. '_Kita adalah negara yang tak kenal kata menyerah_!'

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tentara sekutu satu-persatu roboh, para pemuda pun semakin bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Pesawat-pesawat milik Arthur yang tadinya melayang di atas udara, kini telah menjadi bangkai pesawat di atas tanah Surabaya.

Arthur menatap sedih pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Seluruh prajurit dan persenjataannya hancur menjadi bangkai. Sementara dia sendiri berlumuran darah dan penuh luka, seragam perang yang ia kenakan juga sudah compang-camping terkena sabetan bambu runcing dan ledakan bom.

Langkah kaki seseorang mengagetkan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tersebut. Dia dengan cepat menengok kebelakang, mendapati Nesia tengah berdiri gagah dengan bambu runcingnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Pergi, penjajah." Desis gadis itu. Rambut panjangnya terurai kesamping terkena angin, membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah. Pandangan matanya sinis, membuat Arthur merasa terintimidasi.

Arthur menjaga jarak darinya, "Ke-kenapa kamu bisa mengalahkanku? Se-senjatamu cuman sepotong bambu! Kamu seharusnya tidak mampu mengalahkanku, gadis sialan!" umpatnya.

Indonesia menaikan dagu, secara serentak prajuritnya muncul dari belakang. Bung Tomo berada berdampingan dengan Ktut Tantri, menyeringai lebar melihat hasil dari perjuangan dan usaha mereka.

"Karena aku muak dijajah," Itulah jawaban Indonesia. "Dan aku akan merdeka, tanpa campur tangan dari siapapun. Aku akan berdiri sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun!"

Dan ya, dia akan berdiri sendiri. Dengan para pemuda-pemudi yang tidak takut mati apalagi kenal kata menyerah, Indonesia bisa berdiri dengan kokoh.

Karena dibenak mereka semua, hanya tertanam satu hal...

Yaitu merdeka, atau mati.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "RESONANCE" by TMRevolution)

**MATTGASM: **Fic (aneh) yang dibuat dalam waktu 5 menit, pas lagi ngerjain tugas kuliah pulak xD. fic ini merupakan _recycle_ dari fic saya yang ada di fictionpress... o_O; ah, sebenarnya, kematian Jenderal Mallaby masih simpang siur... karena tidak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya dia ditembak oleh prajurit Indonesia atau ditembak oleh Prajuritnya sendiri, prajurit Inggris. Dan dengan antengnya Inggris bilang, kalau pembunuhan Mallaby adalah pembunuhan licik yang dilakukan oleh Indonesia. -_-; blah. Ah, thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul _"Thunderbird"_ diambil dari judul lagu yang sama, dinyanyikan oleh _TMRevolution. _


End file.
